


New Beginnings

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kwami OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: Spoilers for Miracle Queen.After the events of Miracle Queen, Marinette finds an unlikely ally and friend
Kudos: 38





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Because I haven’t been able to make a fic introducing my concepts to the ML-verse, I decided to skip those and write stuff after the fact. 
> 
> Long Story short: At least one of the Miraculous boxes was stolen and cursed. The cursed Miraculous were scattered and sealed, and Ladybug using the Miraculous cure for the first time managed to wake them up. 
> 
> A guy in Mexico managed to heal one(Teamwork), while another one was healed by itself(Healing). When they tried to heal a third one(Movement), both Kwami and holder feel into a magical coma. They went to Paris, where they knew Ladybug was, and Master Fu managed to wake them up. 
> 
> He tried to give the Miraculous to Master Fu, but he entrusted him to recover the rest of the cursed Miraculous (His test was that he didn’t hesitate to give them when Master Fu asked in exchange for waking the kwami and the holder (Who He didn’t personally know)) He also taught them about Unifying the Kwamis of Teamwork and Healing would allow them to Heal the Curses without magical comas.

It was a dark and stormy night… or rather, Ladybug wished it was. She had just had one of the worst days of her life and the night was calm and quiet. She almost wished something would happen just so she could stop thinking about Master Fu, about Hawk Moth about losing all the temporary heroes now that he knew who they were, and about what would happen if Chat Noir learned her identity.

She could feel the cold Parisian air as she used her magical yo-yo to swing from rooftop from rooftop, and for the first time in her life, she could understand how Elsa had wanted to flee from everything in her life. She had to help her parents at the bakery. She had to do well in school. She had to be the Class Representative. She had to design for Jagged Stone. She had to be Ladybug. She had to save Paris. And now, she also had to be the Guardian.

It’s not that she didn’t enjoyed each and everything she does, but at times, she just wanted to scream and take a breath. It was too much. It was too much.

She had latterly even enjoyed some of the akuma fights, as they allowed her to de-stress in the form of punching said Akuma. How wrong was that? She was supposed to focus and deal with them to minimize the damage. Sure, her “Miraculous Ladybug” trick undid all physical damage, but she wasn’t so sure it undid all psychological damage that being kidnapped, send to another dimension, transformed into an inanimate object… drowning…

She reached a rooftop and took a deep breath, suppressing the urge to just scream into the night. She had thought of using Kaalki to go far away and allow herself to scream, to cry and to openly weep the loss of her mentor, but knew that the power of the Miraculous shouldn’t be used for personal gain, and as the new guardian, she should never succumb to temptation.

She looked around and smiled bitterly. She had brought herself to Master Fu old house. She both hoped that Chat would show up, just to take her mind off those thoughts, and at the same time she hoped he wouldn’t show up, as he would probably just flirt with her and won’t understand a thing of what she had going on, despite being there when it happened.

She sighed, took a seat and decided to watch the stars.

And that’s when she noticed someone coming out of the house. She sighed again. Maybe the night won’t be uneventful after all.

She jumped out of the rooftop where she had been sitting and in a swift motion of her yo-yo she captured the evil doer. A young man, she analyzed. A bit on the shorter side, dark hair, brown eyes… he looks somewhat familiar. The guy looked at her and laughed.

“Hey there Little Lady! I was about to go looking for you”

Ladybug raised her eyebrow. She recognized the nickname, but it couldn’t be him… and then something came out of the backpack the guy was wearing.

“Hello Ladybug!” said the small creature “Long time no seeing you, how ‘you been?” The little brown and blue skunk-like thing said, ignoring the guy tied up in the yo-yo string behind them.

“Hey Izztli. Wait… then that is… Skunk?”

“Not the identity reveal I was looking for, but yeah. Hi”

Ladybug released him from her yo-yo, and helped him stand up. She looked at him with curiosity.

“I… what are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad of seeing you but… wait, have you been practicing your French?”

“Not at all. And that’s one of the reasons I’m here” The young man looked around. “We probably should talk in a more private place” he added, taking a key out of his pocket and opening Master Fu house with it. Ladybug’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t notice before that he had used a key.

“Where did you got that key?” Asked Ladybug once they were inside the main house.

Marinette couldn’t help but feel sad. The place was pretty much as she remembered. The same furniture, the same decoration… but there was nothing personal of Master Fu. Everything that meant something to him he had taken when he left. It made it seem emptier somehow. The guy took a seat and invited Ladybug to do the same.

“Well Little Lady, Master Fu called me a couple of weeks ago. I told him I had gotten a new Miraculous and was on my way over so he could check it out, but he insisted I should wait until this specific date to come. We ended up finding another one in the meantime.”

The boy showed Ladybug his new Miraculous and opened his backpack. “Come on guys, say ‘Hi’ to Ladybug”

Four kwamis came out of the backpack. Ladybug still wasn’t used to how this guy could have so many miraculous at once, but it was probably because he was technically an adult.

“Ladybug!” said a black and gold one, which Marinette knew was the Axolotl of healing. He hugged Ladybug’s head, as did the turquoise one, the Hummingbird of Movement.

“Hi Cuilli, hello Xihuu, how are you guys?”

“Awesome! We rescued two friends!”

The skunk kwami nudged the other two creatures towards Ladybug.

“Ladybug, is my honor to introduce you to Coattl, the Serpent of Communication, and the reason we are understanding each other right now”

“A pleasure my lady” said the grey serpent in a feminine and pleasant voice. “My power allows the holder of my Miraculous to understand and be understood by anyone they talk to”

“The pleasure is all mine, Coattl”

“And this is Mattli, the Ahuizotl of Wealth” The guy grinned. “He’s the reason I was able to come here via airplane now”

“’sup Ladybug” said the little Kwami, not really paying attention to Ladybug, but looking around the place.

“His power makes things into valuables. He transformed some stuff into gold, which I sold and then got the tickets to come here. Good thing Kwamis don’t show in x-rays”

“Wouldn’t it be much faster to use Xihuu?”

“Yes, but I needed to come here legally. Master Fu was insistent on that. He also told me were I would be able to find this key, but I haven’t been able to contact him at all. Do you…”

The guy noticed Ladybug change of expression and immediately noticed something was wrong.

“Do you need to talk about it?”

Ladybug sighed. “I can’t, or I might lose control and…”

“Say no more! Xihuu, on the move!”

“What are you doing?” asked Ladybug alarmed, after the guy had transformed into Colibri, or how he called himself when he used the Hummingbird Miraculous.

“You need this” He took his hula hoop, “Ollin!” the hula hoop reduced in size until it became a bracelet in his arm. He grabbed his backpack, and the other Kwamis got inside it. He then offered his hand to Ladybug. “Trust me” she took his hand, and then both were teleported in turquoise sparks.

The first thing she noticed was that the sun it was still up wherever Colibri had teleported them.

“Xihuu, let’s stay!” Colibri said, transforming again into the same guy as before. He opened his backpack, freeing the other kwamis and taking some candies for Xihuu.

“Welcome to my home Little Lady!” He announced, while closing the curtains. “My name is Mateo Torres. We’re in Mexico now, so you can relax and… well, let it go.” He flourished with his hand. To Ladybug’s surprise, he had a poster of Frozen. “Hawk Moth won’t notice us here”

Ladybug sighed, and told Mateo everything. About how Hawk Moth had discovered the guardian due to Feast (Which Mateo deduced was the reason Master Fu had called him), about Chat Blanc, about Mayura, about Chloe Bourgeois betrayal, about how she couldn’t call the temporal heroes anymore for help… and about how Master Fu had to sacrifice his memories, his whole self…

And since she was able to rant out safely, and felt like she could trust Mateo, she also told him about Lila and about how she had to leave Adrien, how Chat Noir wasn’t an option for her anymore, and how she was now the New Guardian at 14 and how dare he use a Miraculous for personal gain.

“That’s rough buddy… wait… you’re fourteen?”

“Tikki, spots off” she said, becoming Marinette again. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I’m _tired_ ” Tikki looked at her holder and just hugged her face. The other Kwamis present did the same.

“I’m 20, and I’m suddenly not very comfortable.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Relax, you’re not even in my radar”

“What? No, _gross_ , you’re like a sister to me,I knew you were younger than me, but I thought you were at least 18 and on the petite side. I’m uncomfortable because you have been defending Paris for longer than I have had a Miraculous, and you’re way younger than me to boost!”

“Does that mean that the Little Lady is our Guardian now?” asked Coattl. The other kwamis looked at both humans with wide eyes.

“NO!” said Marinette, a little louder than she intended to be. “Master Fu trusted you like he trusted me. He probably wanted you to be the Guardian of the Life and Death Miraculous like he wanted me to be…” Marinette stopped and sobbed.

“It’s ok Little Lady” he said, placing a hand over Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette pulled him into a hug and started to cry. “It’s ok. I now know why he gave me that key. I’m moving to Paris to help you against Hawk Moth”

“WHAT? NO WAY!” Marinette pulled him away. “Don’t get me wrong, I would love to have someone to talk to about this stuff, but you need to be able to lift the curses on the Aztec kwamis as soon as they appear!”

“And I will; it’s not like Xihuu can’t help me move to where we are needed”

“And what about school? You said you were in university”

“I actually dropped out a while back”

“WHAT? NO! You shouldn’t put your life on hold just for the miraculous!”

“And you should?” asked Mateo raising an eyebrow

Marinette looked away.

“I wasn’t getting the best of grades just being the Hooded Skunk, the whole mess with the rest of the cursed Miraculous just made them worse. But now thanks to Mattli I can totally concentrate on finding the rest of the Miraculous”

Marinette crossed her arms. “You shouldn’t use the Miraculous for personal gain” Tikki nodded in agreement. The other kwamis looked like they wanted to agree, but didn’t want to go against to their master wishes.

“I agree, but it’s not like I’m living a millionaire’s life” he gestured to the rest of his house. Marinette had to agree her house was a lot better. “And Master Fu gave me his old house. I’m guessing he wanted to give it to you, but couldn’t risk Hawk Moth putting two and two together”

“And he wouldn’t with you?”

“As far as everyone in Paris will know, I’m a crazy foreigner who bought that old house… Darn, I will need to get a job to justify expenses.”

“Well, there should be a spot at my school for…”

“Yeah, no, school work would probably be full time. I’ll just probably just ‘import’ Mexican sweets”

“… You’re going to abuse Xihuu’s power for candy?”

“Hey, you guardian you way, I’ll guardian my way. Plus, I only need a front, not a get-rich-quick scheme”

Marinette sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about it.

“Wait, I just realized that technically speaking, you have more experience than me, so you’ll be my mentor”

Marinette opened her eyes, and laughed.

“We would only see each other as heroes… and please only help when I ask you to.”

“I agree. It would be weird to hang out with you… well, like this… But still, don’t hesitate to ask me to abuse my powers when you need some stress release” He smiled smugly. Marinette hit him playfully on the arm.

“Deal!” Marinette cleaned her face, wiping away the tears, feeling much better. “Hawk Moth won’t know what hit him. Tikki, Spots on!”

“Xihuu, On the Move!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably continue this in a non-linear way, like, there will be more parts, but I’ll maybe skip some parts or return to them… I dunno honestly.


End file.
